


stick it to my heart

by sehunuhh



Series: we must be fireproof ('cause nobody loves me, baby, the way you do) [4]
Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunuhh/pseuds/sehunuhh
Summary: 1bv stickers, maybe?
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: we must be fireproof ('cause nobody loves me, baby, the way you do) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847575
Kudos: 9





	stick it to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> i love this bubble that i am in for this pairing.

jeonghan huffed, his fifth one in the last ten minutes, frustrated as he tried to re-arrange the pieces of paper he had laid on the floor to lay-out.

honestly, he doesn't know why he's doing this. he's not one to design nor care for how his phone looks. he just buys simple, plain colored cases in the past and calls it a day.

this particular set of stickers though... he remembered when he showed them to him. jeonghan saw the brightest smile he had ever seen, accompanied with an excited aura while telling how the doodles came to be. that moment made jeonghan buy them because he knew that it was worth it.

he arranged them again, finding spaces in between the pieces to make them fit for the blank canvas on the back of his phone. so focused, he doesn't even notice that he now has company.

"are those stickers so fascinating you won't even look at me?"

he gasped and finally looked up to his lover's smirk. "when did you get here?"

"a few minutes ago. Kwan opened the door for me too," the other answered. "they were on their way out, by the way, so we're alone."

"must you point it out?"

"i'm just saying. anyway, how'd you get those?"

"secret," he rolled his eyes as he paid his attention back to his project. he dared to ask, as if he didn't know.

"you bought our album?" the other teased, "love, did you buy a copy?"

"shut up, i'm trying to concentrate here," he hissed with his teeth gritted. a year together and the teasing still gets to him. "if you're just here to give me a headache, you know the way out."

he expected a retort, but what he heard was the door being opened and closed. he looked up, and he was alone again. now, he felt guilty. he really should be used to the other's antics, it's his love language afterall. jeonghan sighed, he'll just make it up to him later when he's done.

a few minutes later, with his eyes directed still on the stickers, he felt a presence beside him and a cold sensation on his arm.

"i figured the reason why you're cranky is because you haven't had your coffee for today, so i got you one. now please, can you put those away and love me?"

jeonghan finally, finally paid full attention to sehun, who was sporting a pout, and smiled. he really knows him best. he put his legs over the other's, and sehun wrapped his arm around his back.

"and just copy my lay-out later," sehun continued, producing his phone from his pocket and showed jeonghan what he did to his stickers.

"well, why didn't just say so? i could've saved time," jeonghan smacked his arm. "you had the audacity to complain when you should've just helped me in the first place."

"when did i make it easy for you though?" sehun laughed, then smiled softly. "thank you. you didn't have to buy those, i could've just gave one to you."

"i know, but i wanted to," he replied as he laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, suddenly sleepy even though he just sipped almost half of the iced americano he received. "no schedule today?"

"finished them early, wanted to spend the day with you."

"hmm," his eyes closed as sehun kissed his crown. "you should really buy a case for you phone. you can't walk around without protection for that, you clumsy ass."

"let's go out later and buy one, then. and i want your phone charm too," sehun concluded.

"'kay. but for now, cuddles?"

"sleep, love."

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on twt @sehunuhh ! 😊


End file.
